


Home by Christmas

by carinascott



Category: Leverage
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:15:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carinascott/pseuds/carinascott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Posting a bit late, but at least it was written before Christmas. ;)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Home by Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Posting a bit late, but at least it was written before Christmas. ;)

“You’re taking a job? Now?”

“Yea, why not?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because it’s almost Christmas? Maybe because Nana is coming down to meet you for the first time? Maybe because you promised me you’d be here?!?” Alec tried not to yell, but he couldn’t help it. Eliot had promised that his side jobs wouldn’t interfere with their plans together, and yet, here it was two weeks before Christmas and he was rushing off to God knows where on a job for a ‘friend’. 

“Come on Alec, don’t be that way. I’ll be back in plenty of time. A week tops. Me and Nana will have plenty of time to get to know each other, babe.” Eliot wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist, nipping at his lover’s lips. “I told you I wouldn’t miss our first Christmas together, and I won’t.”

Alec relented a little, leaning into his lover’s embrace, “It’s not our first Christmas together.”

“Yeah, but it’s the first one where we’re more than just teammates, right? And I promised I would be there, and I don’t ever break my word. And I sure as hell ain’t starting now, okay?”

“Okay.” Alec looked into Eliot’s eyes, “Promise me you will be careful, okay? Don’t take any unnecessary risks, El. I can’t lose you, you hear me?”

“I hear you, darlin’. Now let me go get packed, the taxi will be here in an hour to take me to the airport.”

“I still think you should let me take you.”

“I know, but if you do, I’ll never get on that plane. And I owe Markus this one favor, so I need to be on that plane.”

Alec sighed, but let it pass. Kissing Eliot once more, he stepped back and watched his lover walk down the hall towards their bedroom. It hurt to know that his lover was leaving, but he knew how much Eliot valued being able to stand on the strength of his word.

And it was that strength, the conviction and unwavering truth that Eliot put into every promise he made, that gave Alec the strength he needed to let his lover go. Eliot had promised he would be back by Christmas. So Alec had to believe that Eliot would do just that.

But he knew he’d miss him each day until Eliot was back in their home, in Alec’s arms, where he belonged. 

END


End file.
